Tabula rasa
by Aurvandil
Summary: Autorski fanfic. Rodzimy się jako niezapisana tablica, by nasze doświadczenie pokrywało nas zapiskami i głębokimi rysami.Kim był, gdy nie był tym kim był? Skomplikowane relacje Severusa Snape'a ze światem,lecz przede wszystkim z samym sobą.
1. Księga wyjścia

Oparłszy policzek na na dłoni, na schodkach jednego z domów przy Spinner's End siedział drobny, niezdrowo blady, najwyżej dziesięcioletni chłopiec. Tylko lekko przekrwione białka oczu tempo wpatrujących się w chwasty wyrastające między płytami chodnika, dowodziły,że przed chwilą płakał. Chłopiec nie odwrócił się nawet,gdy drzwi za jego plecami otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich mężczyzna o orlim nosie podobnym dziecku znajdującemu się przed nim.

-Zaraz pójdziemy do mnie. Twoja mama weźmie tylko jeszcze kilka rzeczy-powiedział mężczyzna, siadając na stopniu obok chłopca.

-Stryju, a co będzie jak ojca jednak wypuszczą i w końcu stanie się nieszczęście?- zapytało dziecko, nareszcie odrywając wzrok od roślin i niepewnie spoglądając na dorosłego przez kurtynę zdecydowanie przydługich czarnych włosów. Mężczyzna w namyśle potarł czoło, wyraźnie zwlekając z odpowiedzią.

-Wiesz co Sevi, wtedy na stałe zabiorę ciebie i twoją mamę do siebie.

-Dopiero by ojca szlag trafił- zauważył z satysfakcją chłopiec nazwany Sevim.

-A niech i sami diabli po niego przyjdą. Elieen może nie jest święta, ale na taką kanalię,chociaż to mój rodzony brat, nie zasłużyła.

Severus obserwował stryja. Mimo że fizycznie bardzo podobny do Tobiasza Snape'a, przedstawiał zupełnie inne usposobienie. Brat ojca,jak większość ludzi w okolicy, pracował w pobliskiej fabryce, oprócz tego popołudniami chwytał się dorywczych robót Jednak ten stary kawaler zawsze, w przeciwieństwie do brata, miał czas zatroszczyć się o losy bratanka i bratowej.

-Nie wiem jakim cudem twojej matce udało się go położyć. Ale widać ma krzepę. I dobrze. Kobieta powinna umieć się bronić.

Chłopiec pragnął powiedzieć stryjowi jakie to „cuda", ale czując,że nie może, po prostu umilkł. Siedzieli dłuższą chwilę, gdy z mugolskiego radia stojącego na kuchennym oknie popłynęła znana melodia:

"This is a man's, man's, man's world,

But it would be nothing, nothing

without women or a girl."

Najwidoczniej stryj uległ nastrojowi chwili, gdyż po kilku wersach piosenki odezwał się:

-Widzisz, tak to jest. One może i są słabe, może ciągle trzeba wokół nich skakać, może nawet są cholernie irytujące z tymi swoimi wymaganiami i pioruńsko dziwnym rozumowaniem. Ale w tym wszystkim to są nieziemskie istoty i należy im się szacunek...

Chłopiec w pierwszym momencie zastanowił się skąd stryj wie o goblinach.

-...ciężko z kobietami, ale bez jeszcze ciężej. Wiem po sobie. One są bóstwami zamieszkującymi w świątyniach tych krągłych,kształtnych ciał. Nasz świat jest bez nich niczym...

Zapewne głowę chłopca nawiedziłaby myśl dlaczego prosty robotnik fabryki potrafi tak wspaniale mówić, gdyby nie miarowe kroki Elieen Snape za ich plecami i grobowa mina, bezgłośnie nakazująca wstać i skierować się do domu kilka ulic dalej.

* * *

Domek stryja znajdował się na obrzeżach dzielnicy przemysłowej. Tylna ściana budynku graniczyła z niewielkim parkiem o równo przystrzyżonej trawie. Dwa pomieszczenia wypełniał miły kawalerski bałagan. Elieen bez słowa weszła do pokoju z wnęką kuchenną i zaczęła porządkować miejsce chwilowego pobytu. Na kulawym taborecie leżały stare gazety, blat wyszorowanego stołu znaczyły krążki zaschniętej kawy zbożowej. Severus postanowił nie przeszkadzać matce. Gdy była w takim nastroju nie zależnie od podjętych działań dowiedziałby się,że jak zwykle robi wszystko źle. W poszukiwaniu stryja zajrzał do drugiego pokoju. Nie zastał go tam jednak. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu na spędzenie letniego przedpołudnia postanowił zaszyć się w pobliskim parku.

Lubił zieleń drzew i krzewów. Ich rozłożyste gałęzie chroniły nie tylko przed żarem, ale i przed ludzkim wzrokiem, którego tak nienawidził na sobie. Doskonale wiedział,że jego ubiór czy fryzura są dziwaczne nawet jak na dzieciaka robotnika fabryki. Co dopiero tutaj, gdzie przy mniej upalnej pogodzie kręciłoby się pełno przedstawicieli klasy średniej zamieszkujących dzielnicę za parkiem. Nauczyciele, księgowi, urzędnicy, prawnicy i lekarze w sztywnych kołnierzykach i lnianych marynarkach w niedzielne popołudnia wyprowadzali całe rodziny na pokazowe spacery. Na szczęście w środku tygodnia zdarzały się tu przede wszystkim ich nieliczne dzieci, które mimo wakacji nie wyjechały za miasto. Kierując się wzdłuż schludnego żywopłotu okalającego teren doszedł aż do połowy jego długości, skąd zobaczył plac zabaw otoczony wiązami i niskimi kwitnącymi krzewami. Dostrzegłszy ruch w tej okolicy miał ochotę się wycofać, gdy usłyszał głoś jednej z istot przebywających w obrębie placu:

-To dziwne! Jak ty to robisz? Też chcę!

Nie tylko nie odszedł, ale nawet zbliżył i przyczaił się za ukwieconym krzewem. Z pośród dwójki dzieci rozpoznał jedno. Blond włosa dziewczynka o ciemnych oczach, kilka lat starsza od niego była córką doktora Evansa. Pamiętał,że gdy matka dostała wysokiej gorączki kilka miesięcy temu, a ojciec nieprzytomny leżał w alkoholowym letargu, stryj wezwał właśnie tego lekarza. Przyjechał lśniącym chevroletem, na którego tylnym siedzeniu siedziała ona. W oczekiwaniu aż jej ojciec skończy badać pacjentkę, robiła obraźliwe miny do Severusa, który zafascynowany gapił się na mugolski wehikuł. Przyzwoity człowiek. Widząc fatalną sytuację rodziny, odmówił przyjęcia zapłaty za wizytę.

Następnie przeniósł uwagę na drugą dziewczynkę. Była pewnie jego rówieśniczką. Gruby miedziany warkocz kołysał się na jej plecach za każdym razem, gdy ze śmiechem potrząsała okrągłą główką. Od czasu, gdy chłopiec zaczął ją obserwować chwytała już czwartą garstkę żwirku ze ścieżki, który po podrzuceniu w górę zamieniał się w chmarę biedronek ku nieopanowanej radości obydwu dziewczynek.

-Tuniu, kiedy ja naprawdę nie wiem! One tak same!- ze śmiechem wyjaśniała rudowłosa. Jednak uśmiech wyraźnie zgasł na twarzy drugiej, która sama też brała drobne kamyczki i próbowała sprawić by uniosły się do nieba jako owady.

-Nie chcesz powiedzieć to nie- rzuciła ze złością Tunia, po którejś z kolei nie udanej sztuczce

– Lepiej chodź już. Mama kazała nam wrócić na obiad przed pierwszą – dodała, ciskając ze złością o trawę żwirek trzymany w ręku. Gdy mijały krzak,za którym siedział schowany, miał okazję przyjrzeć się bliżej „iluzjonistce". Jej jasna skóra zdawała się świecić w promieniach czerwcowego słońca, które zarumieniło i upstrzyło kilkoma drobnymi złotymi piegami jej policzki. Nie mogąc zbyt długo wytrzymać w jednej pozycji poruszył się zaczepiając o wystającą gałąź. Młodsza z zaciekawieniem odwróciła się tak,że podglądacz zobaczył jej oczy. Może naturalnie tak zielone, a może tylko odbijające kolor otaczających roślin. Zamarł. Dziewczynka wyciągnęła dłoń by odgarnąć liście zasłaniające Severusa. Jej mała dłoń była tak blisko,że poczuł zapach kwiatowego mydła na rozgrzanej skórze.

- Lily, znowu zaczynasz? Skończ już!- zawołała Tunia, w złości zaciskając pięści i kierując się w stronę domu. Dziewczynka cofnęła rękę i pospiesznie ruszyła za siostrą. Gdy obie były dość daleko, podniósł się ze swojej kryjówki i niechętnie udał w stronę domu stryja.


	2. Polowanie

Wyprawa poprawiła mu trochę nastrój. Wracając rozmyślał o córkach doktora Evansa. Nie był jedynym czarodziejem w okolicy. Może warto by się zapoznać z tą Lily. Skoro jest mugolakiem na pewno będzie zafascynowana opowieściami o ICH świecie. W końcu mógłby komuś zaimponować, może nawet zyskać szacunek i sympatię, której nie okazywał mu dotąd nikt oprócz stryja. Jednak do takiego zapoznania trzeba się dobrze przygotować.

Przez kolejnych kilka dni regularnie odwiedzał plac zabaw w parku. Stale kryjąc się za krzakiem i podsłuchując udało mu się zebrać kilka nowych informacji. Siostry przychodziły tam zawsze po śniadaniu, między dziesiątą, a dziesiątą dwadzieścia i wracały na obiad o pierwszej.

Z rozmów wywnioskował,że Lily rzeczywiście jest jego rówieśniczką, a Tunia okazała się o dwa lata starsza. Magiczne moce ujawniły się jednak tylko u młodszej. Severus zaobserwował też,że ruda dziewczynka miała o wiele spokojniejsze i radośniejsze usposobienie, od blondwłosej, którą wyprowadzała z równowagi każda błahostka, a nade wszystko nie umiała ukryć zazdrości obserwując kolejne pokazy siostry. Jednocześnie za każdym razem siedząc skryty wśród bujnej roślinności czuł się jakby robił coś niepoprawnego. Wiązy i kwitnące krzewy wyznaczały miejsce mocy i bytowania nadzwyczajnej istoty. Wkraczając w tę przestrzeń naruszał sacrum. Dlatego też w dniu kiedy zamierzał nareszcie pokazać się dziewczynkom,założył koszulową bluzkę, którą matka zawsze szykowała mu na szkolne uroczystości. Chociaż trochę za duża i poszarzała na kołnierzyku i mankietach wydawała mu najstosowniejsza. Zdecydował,że dla efektu należy założyć pelerynę czarodzieja, która odziedziczona po którymś z kuzynów od strony Prince'ów, czekała aż chłopiec zaszczyci grono uczniów Hogwartu. Akurat stał nad miednicą z wodą, mokrymi rękoma próbując zaczesać włosy do tyłu, gdy do pokoju wszedł stryj.

-Co? Na kawalerkę się wybierasz?- zażartował życzliwie co jednak bardzo speszyło Severusa, który tylko bąkną coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i wybiegł z domu, udając się w kierunku placu zabaw.

Było dopiero pół do dziesiątej, więc miał jeszcze trochę czasu na powtórzeniu w myślach całego planu. Najpierw jak zwykle przyczai się. Kiedy Lily zacznie pokazywać siostrze swoje moce i obie będą dociekać dlaczego „sztuczki" się dzieją, on dumnie wyjdzie i oświadczy „Jesteś czarownicą". Sam fakt, bycia ubranym w pelerynę sprawi,że poznają w nim czarodzieja. Tunia w końcu się zamknie i nie będzie mogła robić głupich min. Ba! Będzie mu zazdrościć i to bardziej niż siostrze, bo on wie jak to działa. Młodsza z sióstr zachwycona opowieściami zechce spędzać czas tylko z nim. Zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Później obydwoje dostaną listy z Hogwartu i trafią do Slytherinu. Będą nierozłączni. On podrośnie, zmężnieje i będzie wyglądał normalnie. Nikt nie będzie wiedział,że jest synem mugolskiego robotnika Może nawet kiedyś zostaną parą. Wszyscy będą mówili „ O! Patrzcie to TEN Severus Snape: wybitny uczeń, przystojny, ma taką piękną i dobrą dziewczynę." Jeszcze zobaczą.

Z marzeń wyrwał go chrzęst kamyków na ścieżce. Siostry Evans planowo zmierzały na plac zabaw. Z początku wszystko szło po jego myśli. Tym razem Lily skakała z huśtawki i kontrolowała opadanie. Jednak to nie był jeszcze właściwy moment. Tunia wydawała się wyjątkowo zła. Może rzeczywiście obawiała się o bezpieczeństwo siostry. Następnie mała czarownica przeszła do ulubionych sztuczek Severusa: z ożywianiem. Tego dnia zerwany kwiat otwierał się i zamykał na jej dłoni jak fantastyczna meduza. Pod czas okrzyków niedowierzania starszej panny Evans opuścił swoją kryjówkę, informując młodszą dziewczynkę wg wcześniej ustalonego schematu. Nie czuł się komfortowo. Włosy zdążyły wyschnąć i teraz w postaci ciężkich strąków opadały mu na twarz. Po trosze z upału, a po trosze z nerwów pocił się obficie, więc całe ubranie kleiło się do ciała. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl,że jednak jego najlepsza koszula jest obrzydliwie dziwna i zniszczona. Nie spodziewał się o oburzenia Lily o nazwanie jej czarownicą, jak i tego,że Tunia wypomni mu mieszkanie przy Spinner's End. Wszystko szło zupełnie inaczej niż sobie wyobrażał.

Niepocieszony wrócił do domu na obrzeżach parku . Wiadomości, które go tam oczekiwały były chyba równie złe jak to co przeszedł na placu zabaw. Matka ostatecznie zdecydowała nie wnosić oskarżenia przeciwko ojcu, więc ten został zwolniony do domu. Jak się okazało od dwóch dni oczekiwał ich powrotu na Spinner's End, jednak dopiero teraz pomyślał,że żona wraz z synem znajdują się pod opieką brata. Z rozmowy wynikało też,że Tobiasz Snape obiecał poprawę błagając by jako rodzina znów zamieszkali razem, na co Elieen przystała z tylko sobie znanych powodów. Nawet Severus wiedział, że są to słowa bez pokrycia, tym bardziej nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego kobieta dała kolejną szansę mężowi-tyranowi, który w ostatniej kłótni tylko cudem jej nie udusił. Dzielnica nie należała do spokojnych, jednak krzyki pani Snape były tak rozpaczliwe,że zaalarmowano policję. Gdy przybyła pomoc, napastnik leżał pod ścianą powalony zaklęciem _Relashio! _. Zabrawszy nieliczne tobołki rodzina w niemym pochodzie udała się do domu nad rzeką przy Spinner's End.

Atmosfera po nieprzyjemnym incydencie, który w rzeczywistości w tej rodzinie był rutyną, była gęsta jak eliksir wielosokowy, więc chłopiec chętnie wymykał się na długie przechadzki. Kilka dni po niefortunnej próbie zapoznania z siostrami Evans nogi zaprowadziły go na ten sam plac zabaw. Jak się spodziewał zastał tam obydwie dziewczynki. Gdy tym razem otwarcie wkroczył na plamę asfaltu wyznaczającą teren dziecięcych uciech, zauważył rodzaj życzliwości i zaciekawienia w oczach Lily i wyraźną niechęć ze strony Petunii. Blondynka ostentacyjnie skrzyżowała dłonie na piersi i odeszła w przeciwległy brzeg placu.

-Bujasz się?- zawołała Lily zajmująca jedno siedzisko huśtawki i energicznie machająca nogami. Ośmielony zaproszeniem zajął drugie.

-To wszystko prawda co wtedy mówiłeś? -dociekała dziewczynka. Obydwoje dosłyszeli pogardliwe prychnięcie od strony najbardziej odległej karuzeli, gdzie Petunia samotnie zataczała koła.

-Wszystko. Mogę ci powiedzieć jeszcze więcej. Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. - dodał Severus zachęcony życzliwością zielonookiej, entuzjastycznie kiwającej głową.

Pragnął tyle jej powiedzieć. Nie był pewien od czego zacząć. Myślą, która jego samego napawała największą radością było opuszczenie domu i udanie się do Hogwartu. Dlatego uznał,że opowieść o szkole również Lily uzna za fascynującą. Opowiadał jednym tchem o wszystkim co znał z rozmów z matką i kuzynami: o czterech domach, spośród których Dom Węża uważał za godny najwyższego szacunku, o lekcjach, o ucztach, o czarach, o quidittchu, o karach, o listach dostarczanych przez sowy...Wkrótce po tym jak zaczął mówić Lily przestała się huśtać i chłonęła każde jego słowo. Mógłby przysiąc,że to samo robiła Petunia z drugiego końca placu. Każde zdanie sprawiało,że jej oczy stawały się większe z zachwytu i tylko energicznie potakiwała głową, chociaż w rzeczywistości nie miała wcześniej o niczym pojęcia. Kiedy dziewczynki zdecydowały,że pora wracać ośmielony zachwytem rudowłosej panny Evans zaproponował:

-Znudził mi się ten park. Jak chcesz jutro pokażę ci moje ulubione miejsce nad rzeką.

Nadal oniemiała Lily wyraziła chęć kilkunastoma szybkimi kiwnięciami głową i kolejnymi westchnieniami zachwytu.

- Świetnie. Najpierw jak zwykle przyjdę tutaj. Później cię zaprowadzę- planując kolejny dzień ani razu nie spojrzał na starszą z sióstr, która teraz podeszła bliżej i patrzyła na niego pobłażliwym wzrokiem, który zwykle rezerwuje się dla osób niespełna rozumu. Pożegnali się w krótkich słowach by udać się do swoich domów.


End file.
